A Lost Hope
by Miura Raichi
Summary: Kau tahu apa yang paling menyakitkan dari sebuah penantian? Sebuah ending yang tidak diinginkan. Tenang, aku 'baik-baik' saja. Shounen-Ai! BoyxBoy! KrisTao as main couple! other couple will come.


Title : A Lost Hope

Author : Miura Raichi

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao as main pair (Slight HunHan. Other couples will come soon!)

Genre : Romance and Angst (a bit Drama)

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Kau tahu apa yang paling menyakitkan dari sebuah penantian? Sebuah ending yang tidak diinginkan. Tenang, aku 'baik-baik' saja.

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai, YAOI. typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siapa yang tak mengenalnya? Anak tunggal keluarga Wu. Dia terkenal di seluruh penjuru kota Paris sebagai pria dengan kesempurnaan yang indah untuk ukuran manusia biasa. Ia tampan, cerdas dan yang pasti kaya raya. Ia adalah pewaris perusahan Wu yang cukup terkenal dan perusahaannya bergerak di bidang teknologi di Paris dan yang paling terkenal di kota penuh cinta itu.

Kris Wu.

Tapi seperti apapun sempurnanya seseorang, pasti akan ada kekurangan. Di balik wajah tampan tanpa cela miliknya, di balik otak cerdas dan cakap dirinya, di balik kekayaan yang bagaikan kulit menyatu pada dirinya..dia adalah manusia tanpa hati yang tak akan segan menghancurkan siapapun bila membantahnya. Ia tak punya hati.

Ia acap kali menjadi sampul majalah karena ketampanan dan kecerdasan serta menjadi inspirasi pengusaha muda yang sangat terkenal. Bila ada orang yang tak mengetahuinya, orang-orang akan berspekulasi dengan dua alasan: ia tinggal di tengah hutan antah berantah atau ia orang gila tanpa pendidikan yang bisa disebut, orang buangan. Kasar memang, dan cukup terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi itulah fakta.

Dan dia berumur 23 tahun. Umur emas seorang pria dalam perjelanan hidupnya. Di umur itu, biasanya lelaki akan giat dengan cita-cita serta cinta yang akan dia kejar dan bayangan masa depan bersama keluarga yang akan ia bangun. Namun tidak untuk Kris.

No Love, No shits.

Ayahnya telah meninggal 2 tahun lalu, menjadikannya sosok yang semakin tangguh. Ibunya berpesan, ayahnya meninggalkan pesan serta harta warisan lain untuk Kris namun ia hanya akan mendapatkannya ketika dia berumur 24 tahun dan itu 1 minggu lagi untuk merayakan ulang tahun ke 24-nya. Semua sudah di atur oleh Pengacara pribadi yang sudah mengatur warisan serta mengatur jumlah yang ia dapatkan sebagai anak tunggal.

.

.

.

Apa kau percaya pada manusia yang tersenyum seolah menggambarkan cahaya matahari? Di dunia ini, memang ada orang-orang seperti itu. Adalah Huang Zi Tao, anak lelaki tunggal dari keluarga Huang. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya dan memilih bekerja sebagai pekerja seni di panggung seni yang berada di Paris. Sudah menjadi impiannya untuk tinggal di Paris. Ayahnya sudah meninggal lebih dari 6 tahun yang lalu dan dengan wasiat ayahnya, dokter tak bisa memberitahukan apa penyakit yang menimpa ayahnya hingga ia meninggal. Dan sekarang, di umurnya yang baru saja menginjak 22 tahun, ia harus berusaha dengan segala keterbatasan.

Ibunya bersama saudara sepupunya tinggal di Qingdao dengan pendapatan yang tidak besar, tapi Tao yang mandiri tidak pernah mengeluh. Ia justru menjadi tulang punggung keluarganya dan selalu mengirimkan uang bulanan meski tidak banyak. Karena panggung seni tempatnya bekerja bukanlah panggung seni terkenal nomer satu. Tidak terlalu terkenal, namun tidak pula tenggelam. Yang jelas kalau Tao mau berhemat, ia bisa menghidupi hidupnya disini dan mengirim untuk ibunya.

Beruntung dia boleh tinggal di apartemen lama dengan pemiliknya yang juga memiliki teater tersebut. Meski mendapat kamar yang tidak begitu mewah, tapi Tao tidak perlu membayar uang sewa dan gajinya tetap mengalir. Tapi meski begitu, Tao acap kali menjadi penjaga apartemen itu dan seringkali harus membantu penghuni lain kalau ada masalah yang (masih) bisa Tao tangani.

Di panggung seni itu, ia seringkali berperan sebagai wanita yang bisa bertarung atau sekalian saja, seorang petarung. Terima kasih untuk wajahnya yang dinilai cantik serta kemampuan bela diri dan Wushu miliknya, ia bisa menggunakan kemampuan itu untuk mencari uang.

.

.

.

 **Kris Side.**

.

Sosok lelaki tengah sibuk berkutat dengan komputernya. Ruangan kerja dengan dominan warna abu-abu gelap dan hitam seolah menggambarkan image lelaki tampan yang sibuk berkutat dengan komputernya itu. Pandangannya tajam dan sesekali berkerut menyadari ada yang salah dengan penjualan perusahannya yang sedikit menurun akibat minat yang turun.

Alasannya dikatakan, karena issue costumer service yang memberikan pelayanan tidak memuaskan. Memang penurunan ini sangat sedikit, tapi Kris tidak suka bila ada cacat dalam perusahaannya. Ia adalah tuan perfectionist yang tak akan bisa dibantah. Ia mengambil telefon di meja kerjanya dan menekan salah satu tombol.

"Suho, segera datang keruanganku sekarang." Ujarnya singkat lalu segera menutup telefonnya. Ia menahan gemertak gerahamnya. Suho adalah kepala divisi yang mengatur kinerja seluruh karyawan dan menjadi kepercayaan Kris untuk perusahaannya.

5 menit, pintu itu diketuk. Setelah Kris mengizinkan, sesosok pria tampan dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam masuk. Ia berdiri di depan Kris dengan wajah terkesan tenang.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan Wu?"

Kris memperlihatkan layar komputer serta memperlihatkan e-mail yang ia terima tentang penurunan sangat sedikit namun alasan yang Kris tak bisa terima.

"Bisa kau jelaskan omong kosong ini? Penurunan sangat kecil ini terjadi akibat pelayanan Costumer Service kita yang tidak memuaskan, Suho! Kau kepala Divisi, bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?" tanya Kris dengan nada garang. Surai pirang Kris disisir oleh Kris hingga poninya kebelakang.

"Maaf tuan, tapi sepertinya ini terjadi akibat kesalahpahaman. Saya sudah mengecek tentang penurunan itu. Saya sudah melakukan cek dan menanyai mereka dan menemukan beberapa costumer service kita, mereka begitu karena tidak tahan menanggapi telefon para pembeli yang seolah mempermainkan mereka. Ada alasannya, tuan."

"Aku mempekerjakan mereka untuk menahan segala tantangan itu! Aku tidak bisa menerima alasan ini! Lakukan 'yellow card' untuk mereka. Kalau aku masih mendapatkan omong kosong ini, aku akan memecat mereka semua. Kau boleh pergi, Suho. Langsung lakukan perintahku." Final dari Kris. Suho membungkuk sedikit dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Tak berapa lama, pintu itu diketuk dan dibuka oleh sesosok gadis cantik dengan tubuh langsing dan menggoda. Ia adalah 'sekertaris' Kris, Choi Sooyoung.

"Tuan, menghadapi masalah akibat issue costumer service kita?" tanya wanita cantik itu. Kris mengangguk. Ia menepuk pahanya, seolah paham, gadis itu duduk di pangkuan Kris. Ia membelai wajah Kris. Tangan besar Kris tidak segan membelai paha wanita itu. Seolah mereka sudah sering seperti ini.

Tidak, Kris tidak mencintai wanita ini. Wanita ini hanya cantik dan..memenuhi seleranya untuk melepaskan penat.

"Mereka memuakkan, Sayang." Ujar Kris dengan nada lembut sembari menatapi mata gadis di pangkuannya. Gadis cantik di pangkuannya tersenyum manis.

"Sehabis ini..bagaimana kalau makan malam?" tanya Sooyoung. Kris tersenyum tipis dan tangannya menarik Sooyoung untuk mendekat dan keduanya kini berciuman. Tak lama, suara ponsel pintar Kris berbunyi. Ia berdecak kecil dan mengangkat telefonnya.

"Ada apa, ibu?" Tanya Kris dengan nada tenang.

" **Kris, ibu dalam perjalanan kesana bersama pengacara kita.. ada yang harus dibicarakan sebelum ulang tahunmu minggu depan dan soal harta warisan."**

"Ah baiklah, mendadak sekali bu. Aku akan mengatur jadwal-"

" **Tidak usah, ibu sudah mengatakan pada Suho untuk mengatur jadwalmu. Sudah di atur. Kau tidak usah memarahinya. Kau siapkan saja ruanganmu. Ibu tidak ingin ada siapapun yang masuk ke ruanganmu, termasuk sekertarismu."**

Dari nada ini, Kris tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan sangat serius. Tapi mengapa sampai serius seperti ini?

.

.

Kini, di sofa nyaman di ruangan kerja Kris hanya ada dirinya, ibu serta pengacara keluarganya yang bernama Park Jungsoo. Pria berkebangsaan Korea. Tidak ada yang boleh masuk ruangan atau menelfon ke ruangan Kris. Segala panggilan di alihkan pada Suho atau sekertarisnya.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama Tuan muda Wu, sesuai dengan surat ini dan kepercayaan orangtua anda, khususnya ayah anda, saya akan membacakan isi surat wasia-"

"Bisa saya baca sendiri?"

Hening dan senyum lelaki berwajah baik itu tersenyum.

"Silahkan."

 _ **Untuk anakku dan istriku.**_

 _ **Kalian tahu bahwa hidupku tidak akan lama lagi. Jantungku lemah dan aku semakin tak sanggup menahan sakitnya. Beruntung saat itu, sahabat terbaikku mendonorkan jantung dan hidupnya untukku. Namun ternyata, rasa bersalahku masih kental dan aku divonis terkena kanker paru-paru akibat kebiasaanku merokok.**_

 _ **Kris, seperti yang kau duga. Kau dapatkan seluruh hartaku. Kelola, aku percaya padamu. Namun maaf, ada hal yang aku urus sebelum kau resmi memiliki semuanya.**_

 _ **Kau harus menikah dengan anak lelaki tunggal sahabatku yang sudah mendonorkan jantungnya untukku. Namanya adalah Huang Zi Tao. Aku sudah mengirimkan idenditas keluarga serta anak lelakinya pada Jungsoo, dia pasti bisa mengurusnya. Aku masih berasa bersalah meskipun dia rela menukar hidupnya untukku. Dia telah meninggalkan anak dan istrinya untukku. Menikah, kelola harta itu untuknya serta keluarganya. Aku percaya padamu.**_

 _ **Kau tak akan mendapatkan sepeser hartaku bila kau tak menikah dengannya. Maafkan aku Kris, aku harap kau mengerti. Mereka keluarga yang baik, percayalah.**_

Kris meremas surat itu. Dia melempar di mejanya dengan wajah merah.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Aku tidak terima! Aku bukan gay!"

"Kris, tenanglah." Tegur ibunya dengan wajah tenang namun Kris bisa lihat, raut yang tak bisa dibaca olehnya. Kris menatap wajah tenang ibunya dan dia menghela nafas lalu duduk.

"Maaf bu. Jungsoo, ini tidak benar. I _am not a fucking gay_! Ayah tidak bisa melakukan ini kepadaku!"

"Baiklah, kau tinggal katakan denganku apa kau setuju atau tidak pada surat warisan ini. Surat ini kuat, aku sudah mengaturnya atas kehendak ayahmu sebelum beliau meninggal. Ibumu juga setuju." Jelas Jungsoo. Kris membelakkan matanya.

"Bu..kau...menyetujui aku menjadi Gay?" tanya Kris tak percaya. Mata ibunya menatap Kris.

"Mereka adalah keluarga yang baik Kris, percayalah. Setidaknya aku bisa menghabiskan masa tuaku dengan tenang karena mengetahui anakku bersama orang yang tepat. Lagi pula, pernikahan sesama jenis sudah banyak di legalkan di Negara manapun. Aku percaya bila segalanya sudah di takdirkan. Tao adalah anak yang baik, dia juga ada di Paris, nak. Dia bekerja sebagai pekerja seni di panggung Seni kota Paris."

"Tidak Bu, aku tidak bisa menerima ini. Kalau soal jantung...berikan saja uang seperti kita membeli jantung! bukankah tidak ada beda-"

"JANGAN LANCANG, KRIS WU!" wanita cantik dengan umur tak muda itu bangkit dengan wajah penuh amarah namun sakit yang tak terhingga. "Terima, atau kau lepaskan harta warisan ini! Jungsoo, ayo pergi. Sudah cukup penjelasannya, dia harus memberikan jawabannya padaku saat makan malam nanti." Wanita itu pergi keluar meninggalkan Kris diruangan sendirian dengan pikiran kacau. Salah satunya, mendapati mengapa ia mendapati sikap seperti ini.

Ia mengingat sesuatu dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia menghubungi suatu nomer.

"Kai, aku butuh bantuanmu...carikan siapa Huang Zi Tao..dia pekerja seni di teater seni Paris..cari siapa dia dan keluarganya. Aku butuh semua informasinya besok, dan aku akan kirimkan uangnya ke rekeningmu sebentar lagi."

.

.

.

 **Tao's Side**

.

.

Dipinggiran malam kota Paris, terlihat beberapa puluh bahkan mencapai seratusan lebih orang yang mengantre di depan sebuah gedung. Akan ada drama musical yang akhir-akhir ini menarik minat warga Paris. Aksi bela diri yang dilakukan, suara yang bernyanyi, wajah baru yang cantik sudah cukup menjadi magnet kuat.

Tao tersenyum dari belakang layar, kalau setiap hari ramai seperti ini, otomatis pendapatannya untuk gajian nanti akan cukup besar. Dia bisa mengirimi ibunya sedikit lebih banyak dan dia kemungkinan bisa berbelanja baju, karena bajunya sudah habis.

"Tao, kau belum di _makeup_?!" tanya sebuah suara wanita dibelakangnya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan seorang wanita bersahaja berkulit gelap yang anggun.

"Ah, Loui! Iya, aku belum..aku terlalu senang melihat kursi yang penuh, bahkan hingga ke bagian atas!"

"Ya, ini berkat pemilik yang berhasil mendapatkan ide segar tentang drama musikal, mencari wajah baru..dan sedikit memforsirmu..kau pasti lelah nak." Jelas wanita itu sembari mengusap wajah Tao yang sedikit chubby. Loui sudah seperti ibu ke-2 bagi Tao. Dia adalah wanita baik hati dengan 2 orang anak yang masih remaja. Dia bekerja sebagai perias sekaligus yang mengatur kostum.

"Ah tidak, jangan terlalu pikirkan aku. Aku justru senang sekali! Loui, ayo lakukan _makeup_ padaku. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan penonton!" senyumnya merekah, memberikan efek serupa pada wanita berumur 37 tahun di depannya. Dia memeluk Tao. "Ibumu pasti bangga padamu, nak. Semangatlah." Bisiknya.

.

.

.

1,5 jam acara itu akhirnya selesai dan menghasilkan sorak yang sangat bergemuruh. Semua artis di teater itu bisa melihat wajah puas para penonton mereka. Kepuasan yang dirasakan juga serupa oleh mereka karena berhasil tampil malam ini. Seolah tepuk tangan dan teriakan senang itu menjadi obat paling menyenangkan sekarang. Tao tersenyum riang. Meskipun kostum yang sekarang dia kenakan cukup melelahkan. Ia harus berperan kembali menjadi perempuan. Dengan wig hitam panjang dan gaun hitam panjang serta sedikit makeup, ia sukses menjadi wanita cantik nan misterius malam ini.

Di barisan nomer 3, ia melihat seorang lelaki dengan topi hitam yang memotret ke panggung atau kearahnya? Entahlah. Ia terlihat serius. Setelah memfoto, ia bangkit dalam diam dan meninggalkan ruangan. Bahkan sang pemilik belum berbicara tentang acara malam ini. Entah mengapa, perasaan Tao seketika tidak nyaman, namun tersembunyi di balik senyum dan sedikit makeupnya malam ini.

.

.

"Ya bu, tadi acaranya sangat meriah! Jarang sekali aku melihat gedung sampai ramai seperti itu. Bahkan aku dengar, ada yang berebut untuk mendapatkan tiket! Aku bahkan mendapatkan bonus malam ini, tidak banyak..tapi aku akan mengirimnya segera untuk ibu." Tao bertelfon ria dengan ibunya.

" **Benarkah? Syukurlah peach, tidak usah sayang. Pakailah uang itu, kau membutuhkannya. Belilah beberapa pakaian, kau membutuhkannya nak. Uang yang minggu lalu kau kirimkan untuk ibu masih tersisa dan lebih dari cukup. Lagipula, ibu sudah tua. Ibu juga menjaga toko, jangan khawatir."**

"Tapi bu, bukankah ibu harus makan makanan yang sehat?"

" **Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak usah? Membiarkan tubuhmu sakit lalu kau tidak bisa bekerja?"** tanya ibunya. Tao diam kemudian terkekeh.

"Baiklah, aku akan lakukan keinginanmu bu."

" **Peach..ada yang harus ibu bicarakan dan ini mendadak..sebetulnya, sepupu jauhmu..Luhan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Paris dan kemungkinan besok dia akan sampai..dia..membawakan surat warisan dari ayahmu..ibu tidak bisa membicarakan isi surat warisan sebelum ayahmu meninggal.."**

Tao terdiam mendengar penjelasan ibunya. Dadanya tiba-tiba ngilu sekali.

"Benarkah bu?"

"Ya sayang..maaf..tidurlah, kau pasti lelah..selamat tidur nak." Lalu telefon itu terputus.

Sepupunya, Luhan akan berkunjung. Sepertinya Luhan sengaja tidak memberitahu karena dia ingin membuat kejutan. Pantas saja 2 hari yang lalu ia menanyai alamat apartemen Tao. Ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum, berusaha menelan kepahitan ketika ayahnya meninggal dengan kondisi yang 'tidak jelas'. Dan kini, ibunya berkata bahwa selama ini ayahnya meninggalkan sebuah surat.

.

.

.

TBC

Intro dulu. Wkwkwk.

Rai belum update malah bikin fict baru. Wkwkwk.

Maaf sekali ya jadi jarang update, percayalah semua fict lagi di ketik. Tapi emang lagi mood ngebayangin Angst, jadi bikin fict ini. Ini ngerjainnya satu hari banget loh. Wkwkwk /ditampol.

Sebelum fict ini saya lanjutkan, saya pengen liat antusiasmenya. Kalau banyak, ya bakal lanjut juga..kalau enggak, lanjut di fb pribadi saya :""V

BTW, HAPPY NEW YEAR 2017 EVERYONE!

Sign,

Raichi.


End file.
